Kelly-087
|mass= |hair=Brown *Dyed Blue *Red |eyes=Blue |voiced=*Jenna Berman (Halo 4: FUD) *Michelle Lukes (Halo 5)[https://twitter.com/shellylukes/status/610726348080844800 Twitter - Tweet by Michelle Lukes] |cyber=Spartan Neural Interface |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *UNSC **UNSC Navy |rank=Petty Officer Second Class |specialty=Reconnaissance/Heavy weapons |battles=Human-Covenant war *Battle of Circinius IV *Battle of Jericho VII *Raid on the Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence *Battle of Sigma Octanus IV *Fall of Reach *Battle of Onyx *Many other battles |class=Class I: 2525 }} Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087, born Kelly Shaddock,[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-ca/universe/characters/kelly-087 Halo Waypoint: Kelly-087] is one of the few remaining SPARTAN-II supersoldiers. She is well-known due to close friendships with Joshua-029, Samuel-034, Linda-058, Frederic-104, and John-117. She was temporarily missing, but was later reunited with the remaining SPARTAN-IIs (excluding John-117) on Onyx. She, along with the other surviving SPARTAN-IIs and several SPARTAN-IIIs, were trapped in a Micro Dyson Sphere, but were able to exit the sphere and link up with UNSC ONI ships ( , , and ).Halo: Ghosts of Onyx She is one of John's closest friends and is renowned for her incredible speed, even with her Mjolnir Armor. By 2558 she had engaged in 201 operations (124 campaigns). Personality and description Kelly is notoriously fast, even by Spartan standards, easily making her the fastest human who ever lived. She is the fastest of all the other Spartans, capable of running at bursts of up to 62 KPH (38.502 MPH), has quicker reflexes than all other Spartans and is even capable of accomplishing normal tasks quickly and more precisely than her fellow Spartans. Before missions, she had to slow herself down considerably to spar with other Spartans. She has demonstrated an incredible tolerance for pain, as she has been injured quite gravely on several occasions and managed to recover fully each time. When she was younger, Kelly had her hair dyed blue and was taller than John. He eventually outgrew her and her hair color returned to its natural brown color. Kelly has a cynical sense of humor and often cracks jokes over her and her team's situation and mission. Her speed has led her to being termed the team's "rabbit," acting as quick bait to draw enemies into traps laid by the other Spartans. Biography Early childhood Kelly-087 was born on September 21, 2510, on the Inner Colony world of Imber. She was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program at age six in 2517 when she was singled out as a physically and intellectually superior child by Dr. Catherine Halsey. During her abduction she eluded Retrieval team Gamma for six hours but eventually came forward when she thought the abduction was a game for her birthday.Halo: Reach, Dr. Halsey's personal journal After her abduction she was replaced with a flash clone. She was then sent to Reach to begin her training. SPARTAN-II Program On her first day of Spartan training, Kelly was teamed up with John-117 and Sam-034 during a drill at Military Reservation 01478-B. Their team did poorly, because of the lack of teamwork, and finished in last place. As a consequence, they were not allowed to eat that night despite John 117's protest that he came first. The next day Kelly showed her true speed by running for a pulley lift, which she reached twice as quickly as John and Sam. They did not come first, but they did come in third. This was just the first of many times that her speed would be a key factor in strategies. The three of them became close friends that day. When the Spartans' heads were being shaved, Kelly disarmed the Master Sergeant barber of his clippers before three other attendants were able to pin her down and shave her head. Kelly participated in numerous missions with the Spartans from 2517 to 2525, including those in Emerald Cove, Chiron Test Station, Military Wilderness Training Preserve and the Highland Mountains. After her SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures at the ONI Medical Facility station, Kelly was close to death. She was the slowest to recover from the operations, and many of her fellow Spartans were afraid that she would not make it. She did, and her already amazing speed was even further augmented. John-117 noted that she was "... almost untouchable, no one could touch her if she didn't want them to." Early career In 2525, Kelly participated in the Spartans' first mission to Eridanus II. She, along with John, Fred, Sam and Linda, boarded the Laden and infiltrated Eridanus secundus. They then captured Colonel Robert Watts, leader of the Eridanus Rebels. In 27 November 2525, she and the other remaining Spartans went to the Damascus Testing Facility in the Chi Ceti system to be fitted with their new MJOLNIR Mark IV armour. A few hours later, she witnessed the Covenant's might and lost her friend Sam during the Battle of Chi Ceti.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 127-130 In 2526 Kelly, John and the rest of Blue Team were sent into the planet of Circinius IV after the initial Covenant attack on Corbulo Academy of Military Science which sparked the Battle of Circinius IV, searching for any survivors. Kelly and Frederic-104 facilitated John's extraction with the cadets via a commandeered Pelican dropship. Kelly and Fred are the only ones to reveal their actual faces to the surviving cadets (Thomas Lasky, April Orenski, and Michael Sullivan). When Michael Sullivan asks how old they are, Kelly answers "That's classified."Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Episode 5 In 2535, Kelly was present at Jericho VII. She was designated as Blue-Two and was on John's team during a mission to kill 1,000 Unggoy to avenge the 105th Drop Jet Platoon. However, after three days of hard fighting, they were forced to retreat. They later watched the planet get glassed by the Covenant. Later, in 2544,Halo: The Fall of Reach, reissue Bonus Content Kelly also participated in an ONI-led operation which required a squad of Spartans (consisting of Solomon-069, Arthur-079, Fred-104, John-117 and herself) to infiltrate Covenant-controlled space via booster frames and recover a stolen package from a Covenant fleet. The Covenant fleet was temporarily unable to enable their slipspace drive due to a stellar magnetic field, providing the Spartans some time to retrieve the package before the Covenant fleet departed. During the course of the operation, Arthur-079 and Solomon-069 were killed by the Covenant. The surviving Spartans then infiltrated the Covenant flagship and got separated as they made their way to the package which was revealed to be Dr. Catherine Halsey‎. The operation was successful with the Spartans escorting the "package" back to the ONI stealth ship that deployed them. In 2552, Kelly was sent to Sigma Octanus IV during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. She was designated as Blue-Two, part of John's team, and carried a HAVOK nuclear warhead to the Covenant-held city of Côte d'Azur through the city's sewer system. Successful, her team boarded a Pelican and docked with the and returned to Reach. Reach She was briefly aboard the in preparation for the Spartans' mission to capture a Covenant Prophet. Unfortunately, the Covenant found Reach first. During the Fall of Reach, she was designated as Red-Two, part of Fred's team (Red Team). Their mission was to defend the generators for the orbital MAC guns. As their Pelican, Bravo 001, descended to the surface of Reach, it was shot down by plasma fire. The Spartans were then forced to jump from the crashing Pelican, which led to several Spartans being killed and more injured on impact. Kelly was apparently injured in this fall though she made no indication of it.Halo: First Strike, page 11 They eventually rallied at ODG Facility A-331. After receiving a message from Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, Fred assigned her to Team Alpha, along with himself and Joshua-029. They piloted Banshee fliers to a Covenant landing zone where she threw a Fury tactical nuke into the gravity lift of a Covenant vessel. Though they successfully destroyed the Landing Zone, Joshua was shot down and later marked as MIA.Halo: First Strike, page 30 She and Fred were then forced to retreat back to Team Delta's position after it appeared that all the Spartans of Team Beta were killed at the ODG Facility. They were then forced to land, contend with a pair of Hunters, and commandeer Wraith tanks in order to get to CASTLE Base where Team Delta was hidden. They met up with Vinh-030, Isaac-039, and William-043. The five Spartans were unable to enter the facility until Kelly thought to whisper Oly Oly Oxen Free into the speaker, which opened the door, and they learned that Dr. Halsey was in the facility.Halo: First Strike, page 118 Kelly's injuries turned out to be life-threatening; she had a fever and low blood pressure due to moderate bleeding in her liver, and one of her lungs had completely collapsed. Dr. Halsey noted that it was amazing Kelly was still alive, let alone still fighting, despite these two potentially fatal conditions.Halo: First Strike, page 124 "That the woman was still on her feet, let alone fighting, was tantamount to an act of God." The Covenant attacked immediately and Dr. Halsey was forced to activate Operation: WHITE GLOVE. In addition, she gave the Spartans new MJOLNIR parts which were being field-tested, but had not yet been certified. "Kelly received an improvement to her neural induction circuits, giving her a better twitch response time and a speed boost."Halo: First Strike, page 140 The Spartans were then trapped beneath the base for several days until Fred found some Forerunner caves. The five Spartans and Dr. Halsey then discovered the Forerunner Crystal artifact. It sent a spike of radiation that allowed the Covenant to triangulate on the Spartans position and a gravity lift immediately appeared. The group was forced to retreat, but Vinh and Isaac disappeared after their Satchel charge exploded. Kelly, Fred, Will and Dr. Halsey were then trapped in a cavern for several days until they were rescued by John-117, Anton-044, and Admiral Whitcomb. During the operation though, Kelly was hit by the Fuel Rod Gun of two Hunters as she tried to protect Dr. Halsey.Halo: First Strike, page 200 Once again, she was critically wounded. With burns on seventy two percent of her body, she required Dermacortic steroids to recover. Kelly was whisked aboard a Spirit and taken to the captured Ascendant Justice . It took some time for her to heal and while she was sedated, Dr. Halsey brought her aboard the private vessel of the Rebel Governor Jacob Jiles, the Beatrice (a retired stealth ship, without anyone's knowledge or permission), which entered slipspace heading for Onyx.Halo: First Strike, page 276 Onyx On November 3, Halsey and Kelly eventually make it to Onyx (crashing the Beatrice that they had commandeered to get there), while reuniting with her old teacher SCPO Mendez and eventually some of the remaining SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III soldiers. Kelly, as the fastest Spartan, was bait for the Onyx Sentinels. After the arrival of Will-043, Linda-058, and Frederic-104, the Spartans went on the offensive and destroyed a Sentinel manufacturing facility. They then teleported to the Core Room. At this point, a Covenant Army under the command of Fleet Master Voro Nar 'Mantakree arrived. The Spartans held off the army, but when Kelly killed a group of Elites in close quarters in an attempt to buy them more time, a Hunter pair took her by surprise, and Holly-G003 and Will-043 were killed to save her. Kelly then retreated through a Slipspace portal alongside Dr. Halsey, Fred, Linda, and the rest of the surviving SPARTAN-IIIs. Kurt stayed behind and detonated two FENRIS nuclear warheads to stop the massive Covenant Army. Kelly was then trapped with her fellow Spartans in a Micro Dyson Sphere. They managed to exit the dyson sphere when Lucy-B091 discovered Engineers in the Forerunner structures. She tried to prevent Capt. Serin Osman and Kilo-Five from arresting Dr. Catherine Halsey but stands down.Halo: Glasslands, page ?? Post-war Trivia *"Kelly" is one of the name options for customized loadouts in Halo: Reach. *In the Halo 4 mission Shutdown, one of the SPARTAN-IVs mentions Kelly by her Spartan tag, saying, "I wish 087 were here. Could've really used her speed back there." *In Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Kelly has several scars, one across her nose, two on her forehead, and one across her left cheek. *In Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn, Kelly and Fred are seen wearing the Mk V [B] variant. However, the Mark V B did not enter production until 2551, 25 years after the events of Forward Unto Dawn. *In Halo: Escalation Issue #8, the page that introduces Blue Team erroneously labels Kelly's role as "Sniper" and Linda's as "Scout." This is contrary to the team dynamic presented in other Halo media as Kelly typically acts as a scout due to her ability as the fastest SPARTAN-II. Conversely, Linda is most often portrayed as the most skilled with sniper rifles. *In Halo 5: Guardians, Kelly is one of 8 playable characters in the campaign. Her unique attributes are increased movement and reload speed and faster shield and health regeneration. Gallery Kelly Forward Unto Dawn.png|Kelly-087 during the Battle of Circinius IV. HL_Concept_Kelly_ThePackage.png|Concept art of Kelly from The Package. Kelly-087 ThePackage.jpg|Kelly-087 reaching out to John-117 to pull him towards a Covenant carrier. Kelly-087 ThePackage 2.jpg|Kelly-087 in the operation to rescue "The Package." Kelly 2.jpg|Kelly-087 flying her Booster Frame. Kelly on turret.jpg|Kelly on a Booster Frame's turret. Kelly 3.jpg|Kelly in her MJOLNIR Mark IV armor. Kelly 1.jpg|Kelly on "The Package." Kelly HUD.jpg|Kelly's HUD. Kelly shotgun.jpg|Kelly in Mark IV EVA armor carrying a shotgun. Kelly-087_before_mjolnir.JPG|Kelly, as she appears before she had Mjolnir Armor. Kelly-087.jpg|Kelly as she appears in the Halo: Legends episode "The Package." HFoR_KellyRun.png|Kelly using her speed to dodge the bullets HFoR_KellyKick.png|Kelly kicking a soldier. HEIssue8 Blue Team.jpg|Frederic, Kelly, and Linda shortly before the Chief approaches them. H5G_Render_Kelly-FullBody.png|Kelly in her Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Hermes. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' **''Dr. Halsey's personal journal'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo Legends'' **''The Package'' *''Halo: Fall of Reach - Boot Camp'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Last Light'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' *''Halo: Bad Blood '' *''Halo: Silent Storm '' Sources ja:Spartan-087 de:Kelly-087 fr:Kelly-087 ru:Келли-087 087, Kelly Category:Females Category:Playable Characters